One Life To Another
by Dramione231
Summary: Hermione Granger. 1/3 of the golden trio, the brightest witch of her age, muggle born Gryffindor princess- A PUREBLOOD! Join Hermione while her world gets turned upside down. FINISHED WRITING! STOPPED BEFORE END!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: okay guys so I'm new at this, and I am a massive Dramione shipper. I'm not really a big fan of Ron if I'm honest, I just feel he wouldn't be right for Hermione. But it's just my opinion right? So please don't hate me for it. Like I said this is my first and I would really appreciate it if you took the time to read it. I am hopefully going to be updating regularly. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. All the characters and settings you see or recognise all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Who is the best writer out there and I could never pass off to be her. All credit goes to the queen of writing. J.K Rowling **

Let's get this straight. I will be telling you a story. One which I am currently living. These are my own thought and I will share every bit of them with you.

My name is Hermione Granger. I am 18 in September and I was 1/3 of the golden trio. I say was because I am no longer friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I found out in my 4th year at Hogwarts that they were only using me for my brains, they needed them to win the war because without them, they would be dead and Voldemort would be the ruler of everything by now without my brains.

I wanted the war to be over just as much as the next person. More so because I was muggle born and it would mean people like me would have a better life in the future. So I obliged to help them. They never knew that I knew they didn't like me. Well I say they. It was mainly Ron putting thoughts into Harry's head. As well as Ginny. The Weasleys seemed nice at first but the two youngest children were horrid. So I help Harry win the war. Voldemort is dead and the golden trio broke up. Harry and I still chat a little bit. But we are no longer as close as we used to. Him and Ginny are together and he is still best mates with Ron. I am no longer friends with the one that used to be my best.

Once the war had ended I went to Australia to restore my parents memories and now we live back in our old home back in England. I never told anyone this. But my parents used to be horrible to me. They didn't care they didn't love me. So when I removed their memories. It was a bit of relief for me. You may be asking why I am restoring their memories then considering they treated me badly. Well you see my father died when I was young. Resulting in my mother remarrying. The man she marries was the one that abused me. But my mother could do nothing about it. She had to watch as I got abused otherwise she would be abused too. And she was too scared to divorce the man that caused pain to her daughter. So I restored their memories so I could be with my mother again. I did not care the my step father but I had to because it felt wrong to leave him there. He knows about my powers. And that is why he abuses me.

So now you now my back story. How I have to to hide the bruises on my body. How I am alone in my home with no one to love me. Please enjoy my story from the present. I hope it gets more happy. And I have a feeling it does.

"Hermione wake up! Your father and I have something to tell you. Come down when you are ready." I woke up groggily to the sound of my mother shouting at me. I growl when I hear her call my step father my father. He is not my father and never will be.

I got out of bed and quickly got changed. Pulling my mane of hair into a high ponytail I ran down the stairs not wanting to irritate Michael(my step father) any longer.

"Ah good. Your here. Now sit down this will be a lot to take in" Michael said to me. I took a seat and looked wearily at my mother.

"Hermione dear, your adopted. And your really a pureblood." My heart stopped and my head starting spinning. I was trying to hear the words that came out of my mothers mouth. I'm adopted? And I'm a pureblood? This has probably been the most confusing yet best news in my life.

"Tell me the full story and why you didn't tell me any sooner" I say quietly.

My mother, or should I say adoptive mother looked at me with a sad face. "When you were born you were born in dark times. Especially for twins. And you were a twin Hermione. Your parents could not keep both you and your brother so they had to give you up. It was frowned upon to have a girl instead of a boy. They never wanted to give you up but they had to so that they could protect you. They were going to come and collect you after you turned 18 but seeing as the dark lord has been defeated they want to collect you now. We understand if you do not want to go." My 'mother' said with sad eyes. All I could think about was that I had a brother, at twin at that. I wasn't an only child. And I had a family out there that actually loved me. I was ready to go home.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go with my real family!" I was ecstatic. I can finally get away from that miserable place for good. "Do you know who they are? So that I can write them a letter?" My 'mother' nodded.

"Zabini, your real family are the Zabini's"

Oh well that put a tiny little set back from my excitement but I thought rationally about it. Blaise never did truly bully me. It was only Malfoy. And I have now put the past behind me and I am willing to forgive and forget. So I ran upstairs to write a letter to my family. But as I got there I realised that there was already a beautiful spotted owl and a letter waiting for me in my room. I hastily got the letter from the owl and gave it a treat.

**Dear our beloved daughter,**

**By now your adoptive mother must have told you the story of you being adopted and a pureblood. We are truly sorry we had to give you up. We never wanted it to happen but it was all in the best interest of your safety. We hope you understand this. **

**We understand that you may want to stay with your adoptive family but we are wishing you to come live with us and your brother. We have been secret spies for Dumbledore and we wish that you would come back and become our beautiful daughter again. **

**You have a glamour charm on you and it should be wearing off now. Please send us a reply straight away with your new owl if you would like to keep him. You may choose a name for him. **

**Blaise has really missed you. You will soon find out that the two of you can read each other's mind when you concentrate hard enough. **

**Please come home **

**Your loving family **

**Casandra, Daniel and Blaise Zabini **

I read and re read over the letter again and again. I can go home. I can have a proper family that loves me. This beautiful bird is mine and I will be leaving this hell. I was the happiest girl on earth.

**AN: Please comment. I hope you guys liked it and I will take in good and bad reviews and make the story better. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to my desk and got some partchment forming my reply.

**Dear mum and dad. **

**I hope you don't mind me calling you mum and dad. I always called my adoptive parents mother and father but because you are my real parents I felt that it is right to call you mum and dad. **

**I would be delighted to come and live with your from now on. Please come and collect me the moment you get this letter. I will explain more once we are home as to why I am so willing to leave the muggles. **

**I understand the dangers I was in and that is why I forgive you. I also forgive Blaise for the past 6 years at Hogwarts considering he was not the nicest person to me. But I am happy he is my brother and I cannot wait for the many year to come. **

**Thank you for the owl. I have decided to name him Oscar. **

**Love from your soon to be reunited daughter,**

**Hermione **

I finished my letter and sent it off with Oscar. I then went to look in a mirror to see if if the glamour charm had worn off yet. And it had. I now had long straight black hair and purple eyes. My skin had an olive tone to it and I looked beautiful. I have gotten slimmer and filled out my curves my. My breast size even went up a few cups. I couldn't be happier.

I heard a knock at the door and went downstairs to see who it was. And there they were my original parents and brother standing in my living room. I smiled at them.

"Hermione dear. We have come to take you home." My dad said to me. I was beaming. I ran upstairs to get my things packed. I thought really hard in my head. _Blaise can you hear me? _I asked through my mind.

_**Yes I can hear you. **_I heard his voice in my head. I was excited. So I quickly reply.

_Want to help me pack my things so be can talk? _I ask ever so politely. I don't get a reply. But I hear foot steps coming up the stairs. And soon there is my brother Blaise Zabini in my room smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and we set to pack my things in silence.

After a while I decided to break the silence. " I do truly forgive you, I understand that what you did at school was to protect me. And I always felt your presence around me making sure I was safe. Just don't beat yourself up about it ok. Besides your my brother, I could never stay mad at you. Plus I'm the one that does the beating up." I laugh with him. He smiles at me.

"Thanks Hermione that's what I really needed to hear. Also there is something that I need to tell you before you get home... I know you don't like Draco but he's my best mate and I would appreciate it if you gave him a second chance. He has had a rough time. He lives with us at the manor now because he has lost his mother. His father killed her due to sticking up for Draco. Ever since then he left home and lived with us. Cut off all ties to his father until the war. Then when he got the chance, he killed his father for what he did to his mother. He doesn't miss Lucius, but he sure does miss Narcissa. Now he treats our mum like a mum. He's still hurt from the loss of his mother, but he his slowly healing. And I hope you will find it in yourself to give him a second chance and to become his friend." Blaise looked so sad as he told this story. It made me think about Malfoy and whether he deserves a second chance. I have no other friends left so I suppose It wouldn't hurt to become his friend.

"Ok Blaise, I will give him a second chance. I will be nice to Mal- Draco, and I will become his friend. But I'm doing this for you. Also you don't have to keep on calling me Hermione. You can give me a nickname." I smile at him. He grins back at me and continues packing.

Suddenly Blaise stops and looks up at me. "Okay, I have your nickname. Your nickname is going to be Mi!" Blaise grins at his new name for me. I smiled

"Thank god for that. My old nickname was Herms and I hated that. But I like Mi a lot more" we finish packing and head back downstairs.

Once we get downstairs dad comes up to me. "Now darling it's time you knew what your real name is. Your real name is Hermione Sophia Zabini" dad comes up and hugs me. "Now, are you ready to go home?" He asks. I nod in reply and turn to my adoptive parents.

"Goodbye Jean and Micheal. I will only really be missing Jean. I will see you again some day I suppose. Bye!" I shout the last good bye and hold hands with Blaise. We then apparate to Zabini Manor.

**AN: okay so here is the second chapter, please comment and tell me what you think :) x **


	3. Chapter 3

As we landed I front of Zabini Manor, my breath caught in my throat and not because of the apparation. The Manor was beautiful, a big garden, with a swimming pool in the back, massive house with a big driveway. I couldn't wait to get inside to see my room. I start to walk up to the Manor all giddy.

My dad opens the door and all my stuff is vanished. My mum then turns to me, "now Hermione in your room you have a wardrobe that is already filled with clothes. They will expand to your size and will stay that way after you put them on." She smiled and I ran up to her and hugged her.

Once we separated dad told us that he had to go and work and that Blaise would so me to my room. So off me and Blaise went, he would show me ways to get around and how not to get lost. Blaise then stopped In front of a door. I looked at it and could feel my heart racing.

"So this is your room, my room is directly opposite and Draco's room is down the hall. Before you go into your room you have to decide what it looks like and then walk in. This will be how it's set until you get bored and decide to change it. I will be in my room, come and get me when your settled in." Blaise smirked and walked into the door that was behind us. I stood staring at the door, trying to think how I would like it to be decorated. I already knew the house had a library so I didn't bother thinking of a book case. Finally I made up my mind and walked into my new room.

As I got in I gasped, it looked exactly how I wanted it to be. The colours were black and purple. The floor was a deep fluffy purple colour and i had a large 4 poster king sized bed. The sheets were black silk with purple velvet flowers on them. The pillows were the same but purple silk and black velvet flowers. I had a white desk and a massive mirror hung on the walls, there was also a white leather sofa sitting in the corner. Two walls were black and two walls were purple. The room had a walk in wardrobe with all my new clothes in like my mum said and it also had an en suit bathroom. Which was all white with turquoise walls. I love my new room to pieces. With a wave of my wand all my stuff was unpacked and in its new home.

I ran out of my room and into Blaise's room screaming my head off. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" I shouted at him. Until I saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on his sofa with my brother. "Sorry Malfoy, didn't see you there" I could feel my cheeks going red.

Blaise chuckles at me and gives me a hug. "Draco, I believe it's time for you to meet my darling sister, Hermione Sophia Zabini. Now I know she is beautiful, so before you go falling in love with her, please tell me first." Blaise winks at him, to my utter confusion.

Malfoy gets up and extends his hand towards me. "Pleasure to meet you Hermione, I am so sorry for the way I acted over the past years and wish of you to give me a seconds chance?" He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Of course I will give you a second chance Draco. This is my new life now. A new life, new beginning right? How about we start from the beginning... I'm Hermione Zabini. Nice to meet you." I laugh and Draco laughs with me. We shake hands and then beam at each other.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you too." He smiled. I looked to Blaise. _See told you I would give him a second chance_. Blaise just smirks at me.

"So who wants to spend some time by the pool considering it's such a nice day out." Blaise says. I laugh and give him a pointed look. "Yeah um Blaise have you looked outside since we came home? It's raining out side and I don't really fancy going swimming in the rain." I hated to put a damper on his parade but there was no way I was swimming in rain.

Blaise ran to the window and opened his blind with a disappointed look. I felt sorry for him but it didn't last for long. "Come on let's do something else yeah?" I say trying you cheer him up. We could play wizards chess or exploding snap? I'm also trying to charm a piece of parchment so that you can instant message instead of having to keep on using an owl. That way when we go back to school to complete our 7th year we can all talk easily during lessons instead of having to write notes and send them to each other. Thus risking in getting caught. But I just haven't seemed to be able to get the spell right, and I was hoping maybe you two could help me? I know you're good at spells Draco and you can help too Blaise..." I trail off wondering what they would say.

Blaise is the first one to speak. "That charm thingy sounds like fun, it would be nice to have something to use to talk to you guys while in lessons and stuff" I smile at him grateful for finally having someone reply.

Draco nods and agrees to help too. So we set off for the library with a wad of parchment and our wands. As we got to the library I pulled out the books that could help us. We were all searching through the books for the spell that would turn the parchment into an instant messagenger. After about an hour of searching I finally found the spell that would do it.

"Omg! I've found it! I've found the spell that we need!" I skim through the pages on what we had to do. "We have to think of what we want the spell to do and then say these words: Id mutare velim. then the parchment should turn into an instant messenger, you also have to think who you want your writing to be sent to, otherwise your writing can be seen by anybody." I practically shout out of excitement.

Draco grabs a bit of parchment, taps it and says "id mutare velim". Myself and Blaise do the same thing I think of it to send to both Blaise and Draco , Draco is the first one to wright on his parchment. Suddenly on my own parchment there are words being formed:

_**DM: hey, just seeing if this thing actually works**_.

I squeal with excitement and wright down my reply:

_**HZ: yup it works. Omg so happy! **_

I beam at the boys. But then a sudden thought comes across me."you two are retaking your 7th year right? You won't be leaving me alone?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

Both Draco and Blaise smirk at me. But Draco is the one to reply. " Of course we are you narna. Besides the head girl needs a head boy doesn't she?" I smiled at Draco. I tforgot I got made head girl this year. And I am honestly glad it's Draco that got made head boy this year too, much better choice than Ron or Harry that's for sure.

**AN: okay guess thank you so much for reading! This will be my last update for today, there will be another chapter tomorrow. **

**To my first reviewer I would like to say a big thank you because it made me the happiest person in the world! don't worry, when Hermione get to Hogwarts Ron and Ginny will be the first ones showing an appearance when Hermione heads off to her new dormitory. And yes they will be flipping out. Thank you so much for the review. **

**I also want to say thank you to emilia458, cosmoGirl666 and paramoregal15 for following my story also a thank you to paramoregal15 for making this story a favourite. I really appreciate it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Once we had gotten over the excitement of me and Draco being head boy and girl, a house elf popped into the library to tell us dinner is ready. I smiled at the elf named biffy and thanked her for the information. I then linked arms with my brother and started to head down to the dining hall to eat with our parents, Draco followed along behind us. As we got to the table I let go off my brothers arm and sat down in a seat. Blaise took the seat next to me and Draco the one opposite me. Dad was at the head of the table with mum sitting next to him and Draco. Draco smiled at me and I smiled back.

We started eating dinner and after a while my mum turned to me. "Hermione dear, why is it that you were so willing to leave the muggles?" She asked politely. I sat there thinking about my reply for some time and then I finally decided on the right answer.

"My adoptive family started off really nice and I loved them so much. But when I was 4 my first adoptive father dies of a muggle illness. This led to my adoptive mother remarrying. Once she remarried she changed. The man she married abused me because to him I was a freak. He would come into my room before I went to bed and beated me. My 'mother' did nothing about it. She just stood there and watched every time. She started treating me like scum too because Micheal would make her. I never felt loved by them. They never did love me. I had to hide my bruises before I felt the house everyday. I always felt ashamed. That is why i was so willing mum. Because they didn't treat me right, they didn't treat me like a daughter. And that is why I am so happy to finally be home and be reunited with you, dad and Blaise." I said my story very slowly so that they could understand the pain I used to be in. Also so that they knew how happy I am now. Everyone at the table was quiet. Mum, dad and Blaise gave me a sympathetic look but Draco was the one that caught my eye. He was looking at me with a strange look that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mi" I turned to dad and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok dad. You didn't know who I would be going too and how it would turn out. If you would excuse me I'm rather tired and wish to go to bed." I said. My dad gave me a nod to tell me he didn't mind and that I could leave the table. I gave one last wave goodbye and headed up to my room.

As I got to my room I decided to have a shower to clear my head. I walked into my en suit bathroom and started the shower. I waiting as the water heated up and then I got in. As I was in my head was swimming in a load of thoughts. I've been through so much today it's unbelievable. I found out i was adopted. I was reunited with my birth parents and found out I had a twin brother. I also because friends with my used to be worst enemy. Yet although this has all happened. I feel so much more comfortable in the place I now call home, that it feels like I have been here since I was born.

I turned off the shower and towled myself dry. I then walked back into my room with my towel wrapped around me to go to my walk in closet but jumped out of my skin when Draco was sitting on my sofa and Blaise was lounging on my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" I screamed at them trying to cover myself up even more. Draco blushed and Blaise just smirked at his best friend.

"Sorry sis, didn't realise you would come out with only a towel on. We just came up to check if you were alright. It was a lot to let out down at dinner and we wanted to make sure it didn't upset you." Awh my cute innocent brother. Still doesn't give him the right to barge into my room though and bring Draco at that. I could feel Draco staring at my legs.

I sighed and walked into my wardrobe to put on some pajamas. I chose short lime green shorts and a white tank top. As I walked out of my wardrobe I once again felt Draco staring at me.

"Ok Blaise, thank you for the concern. I am perfectly fine. I hadn't told anyone that story before but it felt good to get it off my chest especially to family." I said as I walked over to my bed and plonked myself down next to him. Blaise gave me a look.

"What? Are you saying you told nobody else that the stupid muggle that was you adoptive step father abused you? You didn't even tell potty and weasel?" I laughed at the nicknames.

"Yeah, like I would tell those two idiots. They hate me. And I honestly hate them. So I didn't feel like I could trust them with it" Blaise and Draco looked at me awestruck. But it was Draco that replied first.

"But I thought you guys were the best of friends. You were the insepreble golden trio. You helped them defeat Voldemort?" I sighed.

"Yes that was true. We used to be best friends and insepreble but that all changed after 4th year. Once Voldemort had returned I heard Harry, Ron and Ginny talking to each other. They said that now that Voldemort had returned they needed to keep me and use me for my brains, otherwise they wouldn't survive the oncoming war. I admit. Without me they would be dead and Voldemort would still be in power. Because at the time I was a mudblood I decided that I would help Potter and Weasley to win the war. I didn't tell them that I knew that they hated me. I just waited until the war was finished to confront them. They then both told me to get the hell out of theirs lives and so I did. I've conversed with Harry a few times but now i don't talk to any of them. They have completely ignored me and I couldn't really give two rats arse about it." I finish, practically spitting their name s every time I came across them. The boys looked at me as if they were ready to kill Ron and Harry. "Don't kill them though. I want to have some fun when we return to Hogwarts." I smirk at them both and they smirk back.

I got up off the bed and hugged Blaise and Draco. "Anyway I'm shattered so I'm going to bed. Night you two. Please don't wake me up at a stupid time tomorrow" I usher the two out of my room and then crawl into my bed. It was so soft and comfy that I almost fell asleep straight away. I say almost because my parchment suddenly started flashing. I groaned and looked at who was messaging me.

**DM: hey Mi, I know you wanted to sleep and I'm so sorry my I just wanted to get this off my chest. **

I smile and write down my reply.

**HZ: I'm listening. **

**DM: ok, when you told your story about being abused by your adoptive family I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. You were going through so much at home and you probably felt like Hogwarts was your only place to get away from it all yet I was always bullying you. And I'm so sorry for that. Please forgive me? **

**HZ: oh Drake it's ok you didn't know, no one did. And besides the reason why you bullied me was because you were brought up to hate muggle borns and I really don't blame you for that I blame your father. Don't be yourself up about it ok? The past is in the past. This is our new life now yeah? x **

I waited a little while to get his reply.

**DM: ok Mi, thank you so much for giving me a second chance. I will let you sleep now. Night x**

I smiled

**HZ: Night Dray x **

With that I put down my parchment and quill and go to sleep.

**AN: okay, I feel this is sort of a filler? But I hope you like it :) the next chapter is coming up later on today :) please review I love reading all your comments it makes me so happy :) see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks have gone by in a hase, I now feel completely at home with the Zabini's and it's like I've never left. Me and Draco have gotten really close and I've started to actually gain a little bit of a crush on him... But right now it's only little. Summer has come to a close and tomorrow we would be returning back to Hogwarts. I'm excited none the least, to see how everyone will react with my new appearance and family. I expect Ron and Ginny will flip out. But at least I won't have to share a dormitory with them right? So even if they want to have a go at me for being a 'traitor' if they will then they can't exactly get to me. But I am sad that I will be leaving mum and dad behind. Considering I've only just got them back. But I will still write. Every week.

I get up out of bed and go to take a shower. Once I've showered and changed I check my trunk to see if everything is packed and then inhead downstairs to get breakfast. I didn't really fancy like eating much so I just stuck to a slice of toast and butter. As I was about to take a bite Draco walked in.

"You should really eat more for breakfast Mi, it is the most important meal of the day" he says as he takes a seat beside me with a plate full of scrambled egg on toast. I sigh and turn to him. "You and I both know that I don't need breakfast Dray. Besides I'm not in the mood for eating a lot this morning. Tomorrow we are going back to Hogwarts and I want to make the best of our last day of summer." I state matter of factly before I finish my toast and start to head out of the kitchen. I then turn back to him. "Have you seen Blaise by the way? I haven't seem him anywhere and he's not in his room" Draco looks at me before answering.

"He's gone out with your parents for the day. You were still in bed so they didn't want to wake you." I smiled, I had a day out with both my parents the other day without Blaise. Seeing as our birthday was coming up they decided to take us out separately so that we could choose our presents. And so that we could get each other a present without the other knowing what it was.

"Ok then. I guess it's just me and you today then. Meet you out by the pool yeah?" I say turning back around calling the last part over my shoulder. I then head to my room to get my red and white spotty bikini on and grab a towel. Once I was changed I made my way to the pool.

As I got there I noticed Draco wasn't there yet so I decided to lay down on one of the sunbeds to get the last few rays of sun before going back to Hogwarts. Over the summer I've managed to add a little bit more colour to my skin than it's usual olive tone which I was rather proud of. I love being a Zabini but the skin colour as not the same as my old bronze tone to it so when I got the chance to get that bronzeness back. I took it.

I was just about getting relaxed when I heard a massive splash and felt water being sprayed over me. I screamed out of shock. "Draco! What was that for?" Draco just laughed at me and carried on slashing me. I gave up trying to ignore him so I just got up and jump into the pool with him. I must say quidditch has really done wonders for Draco. His body is so toned and he has a very visible 6 pack. Sometimes when I see him without his top on I can't help but stare.

"Like what you see Mi?" I hear his sexy voice whisper in my ear. I turn round to him. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?" I ask with a playful tone to my voice. He just smirks at me and picks me up out of the water.

"Draco put me down this instant! You know I don't like hights!" I screamed at him. He just laughs.

"Ok Mi, I will put you down" and with that he lifted me over his head and through me into the water. I screamed again but was ready for it. As I went underwater I swam round behind Draco and jumped up behind him. He screamed like a little girl and I stood there laughing at him. He then turned around and started tickiling me.

"Noooo Draco stop! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He stopped tickiling me. That when I noticed how close our bodies where to each other and my breath hitched. I quickly stepped away from him blushing. Not realising that I just stepped into the deep end and almost went under if it was not for Draco snaking his hand behind my back and swirling me round to where I could stand.

"Can't have the head girl drowning before she even gets to Hogwarts can we?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I laugh and push him backwards.

"Shove off Dray, I know how to swim. If I went under I could have just gotten myself back up" he laughs and I start swimming towards the edge to get myself out.

"Hey where do you think your going misses. I wanna race you." I felt Draco pulling me back to him. I smirk.

"Alright. But be prepared to lose" he laughs and we head the the deep end of the pool to get in our staring positions. After about 3 hours of racing and just having some fun in the pool we decided to get out and sun bathe.

I got hungry so I called buffy to bring us some sandwiches. Once buffy came back with our lunch me and Draco tucked in. I said thank you to the elf and then dismissed her. We spent another 3 hours just sunbathing and talking. I decided it was time to go in and get changed ready for dinner. I said goodbye to Draco and told him I would see him later.

Once I had gotten ready for dinner. Mum, dad and Blaise were back from their shopping trip. I ran up and hugged them

"I hope you've had a nice day, are we ready to eat?" I asked them before I sit down at my usual place at the table. They all nod at me and they took their seats. We then waited for Draco to make an appearance.

As per usual he saunters in a few minutes later than everyone one else. Once he is seated we dig in to the most delicious meal yet.

The next day I woke up bright and early to take a shower and to get ready for the trip to Hogwarts. I was excited and couldn't wait to get back. Once i was ready I bounded down the stairs and are some poached egg on toast for breakfast. Draco and Blaise came downstairs and had their breakfast, Blaise with the usual beans on toast and Draco with his usual scrambled egg on toast.

"Good to see you're actually eating a proper breakfast today Mi." Draco says to me. I smile and give him a nod in reply.

"Yes I decided it would do me good considering we have such a long journey ahead of us. You two need to hurry up though. Mum and dad have a business meeting to attend to today so they won't be able to take us to kings cross. If you want to say your last goodbyes you better go now." I state. Blaise hastily finishes his breakfast to go say bye to our parents. Draco just carries on eating normally.

"I guess we should all side along apparate then? I've already said by to your parents. I will summon our trunks and owls" Draco says to me. I give him a big toothy grin as in to say 'yup we will and yeah you will' before inhead out of the door for my final farewells to my parents.

"Bye mum and dad! I'm going to miss you so much! Thank you for making the last summer be the best! I hug both of them tight giving them both a peck on the cheek. They smile at me.

"Your welcome Hermione dear, we will see you for Christmas yes? And don't forget to write!" I laugh and give them one last hug. "Don't worry, I will write once a week." Then Draco and Blaise come into the room with our trunks. I grab mine as well as grabbing Blaise's hand. With one last smile to our parents we are gone.

We then land in the apparation spot at Kings Cross Station. Draco goes to grab us a trolley to put our trunks on and we head for platforms 9 and 10. Draco goes through the barrier first. Then me then Blaise. The smell of the trains fumes brings back good memories of going to my second home. As I start to walk to the train everyone stares at me. I can feel the Weasleys eyes boring into the back of my head.

Me and Draco bid farewell to Blaise and make our way to the heads compartment. Headmistress McGonagall was waiting in there for us.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy and Miss Zabini. Nice to see you please take a seat." So we did "I wanted to talk to you about your duties. You are a model to all the students in this school. You can deduct house points and reward them but only if the situation seems fit. You are allowed to give detentions to those who misbehave rules. It is taken upon yourself that you make prefect meeting twice a month and that you make a patrol squedual for your selfs and the prefects at night times. Patrols will be taken place from 9:00-12:00pm. You two are to at least patrol 2 times a week either separately on different days or together on both days you choose too. You are also both inclined to patrol Saturday nights and Sunday nights. Any clubs that are formed must be run and organised by you first before you can decide on who you will be giving the leadership role of that club to first. Quidditch practices and who will be of use of the pitch will also be your responsibly. I will be the ones to decide when the games are." After the feast I would like you to meet me at the teachers table so I can show you your dorms. The 8th years will be sharing a common room with you along with a few of the 7th years like Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. But you two will have your own rooms and will not need to share your bedrooms with anyone else. I believe that is all. You have a prefects meeting in 15 minutes. Miss Zabini I got your letter but never had time to reply. If you wish to stay in Gryffindore then you may." And with that the headmistress was out of the compartment.

My heart stopped when I found out I would have to share a common room with the Weasleys and Harry and I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Mi, I know this year is going to be tough but I won't let them hurt you ok?" I could faintly hear Draco comforting me and I could feel my body relax at bit. Until the compartment door slid open again and in stepped none other than Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded when she saw me. Draco put a reassuring hand on my leg.

"I'm Hermione Zabini. Your new head girl. And I don't like the way you just spoke to me. But I'm sure your would remember me by my old name Hermione Granger." With a flick of my wand I put my old glamour charm up and I could see the anger boil In Ginny and rons eyes.

"You little bitch. How dare you? So you've been fraternising with the enemy all this long? How do we know that you weren't feeding them information behind our backs?" Ginny said spitting out every little word

"Oh Ginny. You really think I knew. I didn't find out until the beginning of summer. And to be honest I couldn't be more happier. I've had so much more fun with Draco and my brother Blaise than what I ever had with you horrible lot. You really didn't think that I wouldn't find out that you hated me? That you were only using me for my brains. Well let me tell you this you little good for nothing bitch. If it wasn't for me your precious boyfriend and brother would be dead. Leaving you worthless lot after the war had ended was the best decision of my life. Now as I am your head girl I-" I got cut off as I felt a seering pain go through my cheeks. Both Ron and Ginny had slapped me round the face. Anger now boiled in my eyes. I was about to throw a curse at them when someone else got up and growled at them

"You shouldn't have done that. You have disrespected your head before you even got to Hogwarts. Detention tomorrow night i think is fit for the both of you. And when you finally get points I will be deducting them straight away." I smiled at Draco thanking him with my eyes. But I could tell the punishment just went straight over the 2 Weasleys heads. Ginny grabbed my hair and started kicking and biting me. Ron had Draco in a head lock and was punching his stomach. I twisted around and kicked Ginny in the shines. It kept going and the 4 of us were in a cat fight. It would have carried on had someone not came into the compartment and shouted

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And the 4 of us froze in the same positions we had been fighting.

**AN: so here is the 5th chapter! I'm not sure about the fight scene with Ginny and Hermione. I feel like I rush it a bit but then I couldn't think of what to write, my brain just went dead. But hey can you guess who stopped the fight? :) thank you for reading :) **

**to the review from shaymars: I know, when I read over it after I posted it and saw all the typos I was like argh! I'm such an idiot. But to be honest I really don't mind people having a go at me for it. I'm used to people digging at me for doing things wrong. But all I can say is that this story is not perfect. And I am no author. So there is bound to be a few mistakes in there. But thank you for reading anyways :) x **


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: 

It would have carried on had someone not came into the compartment and shouted

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And the 4 of us froze in the same positions we had been fighting.

After what felt like forever myself and Draco were able to move again. Due to the position I had been in I could not see who had stopped the fighting. As I straigtd end up I saw that is was Blaise, but there was someone else standing next to him that made my heart stop.

"Harry I-" I started to explain but Harry cut me off.

"It's ok Hermione. I'm sorry about what they've done to you. I was always your friend from the beginning, but Ron and Ginny forced me to hate you. I never wanted to, I really didn't. But Ron was the first friend I ever made and I didn't want to lose him. Now I see how wrong they were. I was hiding under the invisibility cloak watching what happened. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. But I'm grateful that you still helped us. Without you we would've been dead. I'm glad your now happy with your new family and Draco. And I hope you can forgive me and still be my friend?" Harry asked with a pleading look. I smiled at him. Ok I guess I still have a bit of a soft spot for Harry. He was practically like my brother. And I guess Ginny and Ron are very controlling. I suppose I could forgive him. But I won't be chummy with Ron and Ginny. I will only talk to Harry.

"Ok Harry I forgive you. But things aren't going to magically go back to the way they used to be. I will never be friends with Ron and Ginny again. And I most certainly will do all I can to avoid them." I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I understand, I don't expect you to either considering what they did to you" Harry said taking my hand and shaking it. I smile at him then look to Blaise and Draco and they smile at me too. Realisation suddenly hit me and I looked to the frozen figures in room and turned to Blaise.

"You better unfreeze those two. I expect by now we have a few minutes until the other prefects come" I say turning round to Harry. He smiles at me gives us a small wave then heads out the door.

I hear a gasp as Ron and Ginny are now moving again. I turn to them and put my game face on. I also took off the glamour and made myself look like me again.

"Right you two. You've had your fight. You can hate me all you want for finally being happy. But listen here. This is now my time to tell you what to do. And seeing as I'm head girl. You better listen to me. I don't want any snarky remarks about my family. You are to sit through the prefects meeting and listen to what we have to say. And this is going to happen at every prefects meeting. You may glare but I don't want to listen to any of your snide comments. Once we have told you what you need to hear and you find out when you're patrolling. You may leave. Without making any commotion about it." I look at them both sternly. "Understood?" I said the last part in a sickly sweet accent.

The two red heads glared at me. But then took at seat as far as possible from me Blaise and Draco.

_Nice one sis, they're really listening to you now. _I heads Blaise voice in my head. I just smirked and took my seat at the top of the compartment next to Draco.

Soon the other prefects filed in and we got down to business, telling them about the patrols and what they had to do this year. Eventually the meeting was over. The Weasley siblings left with a glare, and the rest of the prefects followed but Blaise and Pansy stayed behind.

Over the summer me, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass became really close friends. They were like the ones I went to for girl talk when Blaise and Drake were getting too over bearing. I also became close friends with Theodore Nott too. It's strange to think that a year ago I would have told anyone who said to me that I would become the best of friends with a bunch of Slytherins and fall in love with Draco Malfoy to go to St Mungos to get checked out. Oh shit. Did I serious just say that? No you did not just learn that I am in love with Draco. Nope. Moving on.

The train ride went by really fast. Soon we got to Hogsmeade station and me and Draco were helping the first years get to Hagrid. We got into the great hall and my breath hitched. It felt so good to come back to this place but the many memories from the war came flooding back. Blaise gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I waved goodbye to my friends before heading off to the Gryffindor table. I chose to sit by myself at the end so that I indidnt make a scene. I was about to open up a book and start to read while waiting for the beginning of term speech to begin when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see Harry standing over me.

"Mind if I sit?" He asks. I smile and him and give him a nod. He sits down next to me.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" I ask him coldly. He just chuckles

"I'm sure I will get a shouting about it later but I'm sure I can handle it. Besides. I want to catch up with the girl I used to call my sister." I blush at his words. We look down the table and sure enough see Ron and Ginny glaring at us.

"I swear they are just doing it for attention." I quietly laugh to Harry just as McGonagall walks in with the first years. (She was so used to the job she didn't want to give it up.)

Once all the first years were sorted. McGonagall stood up and made her speach. She made us have a minute silence for the dead and then told us the usual of the forbidden forest being out of bounds bla bla bla. She then let us tuck in.

After a delicious meal and having a nice little catch up session with Harry. McGonagall made all the 8th years and Ginny and Luna stay behind to show us to our seperpate dormitories and common room.

She led us through a series of corridors until we finally got to a painting of the 4 founders.

"The password is 'unity' and it will change after the Christmas holidays." McGonagalls stern voice said to us. The door opened to reveal a large common room just like the one in Gryffindor tower. I smiled at the warmth.

"Now girls dormitory are to the right, boys are to the left. The heads dormitories are through this passage way. In there you will have a kitchenette that will allow you to have what ever you want that's on your mind. And only the heads can use this unless they give you permission to use it." Half of the group groaned. They all then went up to their respected dormitories. Soon it was just me, Draco and McGonagall left. McGonagall bid her farewells then left the common room. Me and Draco sat down on one of the sofas. Draco looked at me.

"Hey Mi, I really like and you and the past summer has been the best summer of my life and I just want to thank you for that" he smiles at me and I smile back.

"You're welcome Dray. The past summer has been amazing for me too"

We went into a silence until Draco broke it.

"Hermione... Can I ask you something...?"

**AN: dun dun duuunn oooo another cliff hanger. I seem to like them. Comment what you think he's gonna ask? Its totally obvious though **

**Ok here's the thing. This one may not have been my best. I've been pretty low today as I have just had 2 teeth taken out and can no longer eat all the foods that I love like doughnuts and Doritos and all the yummy unhealthy stuff. So yeah this one is not my best. But I hope you like it all the same :) **

**also a big thanks to the reviewer shaymars :) really appreciate it. Makes me so happy to see people like my story considering I thought I was a rubbish writer. I would also like to say thanks for the warning. I can handle the hate ;) **

**i also want want to say thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story. It means a lot :D **

**there won't be another chapter tonight as I am busy. But be ready for chapter 7 tomorrow as I am out with friends so won't be able to do chapter 8 till Friday. **

**Love you all lots. Keep reading :) x **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ok I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. But I was so busy and just didn't have time to write it so here it is. Hope you enjoy **

"Hermione... Can I ask you something...?"

I looked to Draco, he was just about to ask me when.

"Oi you two" I groaned. Blaise.

"What do you want my darling brother?" I ask him sweetly.

"I'm thirsty, can I use your kitchenette to get a drink?" He asks me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. But no caffeine and no alcohol." I half shout to him while he is walking through our passage. I then turn to Draco. "I'm sorry you got interrupted. Maybe you can ask me another time?" I say just as Blaise is walking through with a glass of pumpkin juice. I give Blaise a kiss on the cheek goodnight and then walk through the passageway. But I stop when I hear the boys talking.

"Blaise you idiot I was just about to ask Hermione to go out with me! You know I like her!" Draco's voice pounded through my ears. All that was going through my head was that he liked me and that he was going to ask me out. The Draco Malfoy was going to ask me out! My heart started fluttering.

Because my head was swimming in my own thoughts I didn't hear what Blaise's reply to Draco was and I also didn't hear them get up and start to move. I finally came back to my senses and rushed to the kitchenette to get myself a drink.

Draco walked in.

"Hey Mi, I thought you went to bed?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh hey Drake. I didn't see you there. Yeah I just wanted to get a drink before bed" I acted like I didn't hear anything of the sort of what they were just talking about.

"Ok, look Mi. I really really like you and I just want to know if... You would like to go out with me?" He said the last part really quickly. My heart stopped. What do I say? Do I say yes?

"I would love to go out with you Draco" I beam at him. He then comes running up to me and hugs me. I quickly put my drink down. "Thank you! Thank you so much Mi!" Draco mumbles into my hair. I beam at him.

"Ok, I'm going to bed now. I will see you I'm the morning" I go to give him a peck on the cheek but he turns his head and I kiss him on the lips. "You're infuriating, you know that right?" I say to him.

"Yeah, but you love me don't ya Mi?" Draco replies with his trade mark smirk. I just chuckle then walk off up the stairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I was so tired from all the food and exhausted from becoming Draco's girlfriend that I didn't really take in any of my room. I could make out that I had a Gryffindor red double bed and that was it. I got changed drowsily and then fell into a blissful sleep.

When I woke up I smiled. I was dating Draco Malfoy! My tummy had butterflies. I jumped out of bed then finally looked at my room.

My room had 3 white walls and one wall was gold and red stripped. The bed was Gryffindor red with a gold trimming. I had a desk and a bookcase. The room also had its own wardrobe. I looked in my wardrobe and saw that everything was already unpacked from my trunk.

Today was Saturday so I just grabbed some normal muggle clothes to wear. Instead of my school clothes. I opted for black skinnies, a light grey vest top. And a blue crop top to go over that which had baggy arms and it said love on it. I then walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

Once I was out of the shower I walked downstairs to see Draco sitting at the little counter near the kitchenette waiting for me.

"Good morning gorgeous, would you like to accompany me down to breakfast this fine day?" Draco asks holding out his hand for me to take.

"I would love to" Draco then kisses me and we head into the deserted common room.

We make our way to the great hall and instead of us separating to our different hous tables I decided to go sit with Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Good morning Hermione how are you? And since when were you and Draco an item?" Pansy looked to me with a knowing look.

"Good morning Pansy, I'm good thanks how about yourself?" I blush and answer her second question. "As for your second question we've been together since last night." She smiles at me and I beam back to her.

We start to dig into our breakfast when we hear a shouting match coming from the Gryffindor table.

"SHE'S A TRAITOR HARRY, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK TO HER?" The screech of Ginny filled the whole of the great hall.

"MAYBE BECAUSE SHE IS MY FRIEND AND NOTHING ABOUT HER HAS CHANGED JUST THAT SHE IS HAPPY WITH HER NEW FAMILY AND HAS DIFFERENT LOOKS. SHS IS THE SAME HERMIONE!" Harry's voice shouted back at Ginny.

"FINE! IF YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SIT WITH HER? Ginny boomed back at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL! AND YOU CAN NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. BECAUSE ANOTHER THING. YOUR DUMPED. YOU SAY SHE IS THE TRAITOR WELL YOU WERE THE TRAITOR ALL ALONG. YOU DITCHED HER. YOU NEVER LIKED HER. AND YOU FORCED ME TO ACT THAT WAY TOO. AND I CAN NO LONGER PUT UP WITH YOUR SNARKY WAYS. GOOBYE!" Harry then stood up and stormed over to the Slytherin table.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked politely. I look to all the other slytherins and they give me a nod.

"Of course you can Harry." I smile at him. He takes the seat opposite me and Draco. Just then Blaise walks in.

"Oh hey Harry, didn't expect to see you here" Blaise says to Harry taking the seat next to him and piling his plate up with food.

"Yeah, had an argument with Ginny. I dumped her and don't want anything to do with her anymore. So I guess, if you'll have me, I would like to join you guys?" Harry replies with a pleading look. Blaise chuckles.

"Of course we don't mind mate. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours. Right Mi?" Blaise looks to me.

"It sure is Blaise, but wait, since when did you and Harry become so chummy?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Last night we got talking. Ron had a go at him and I stuck up for him. Became friends ever since" Blaise says smiling at me as if to say. Did I do good Mi?

"That's nice then. Anyway you two better hurry up we want to head down to the black lake considering it's such a nice day out." I say to the two boys who have just sat down. They scoff the rest of their food then stand up. Everyone else stands up with them. And I hold hands with Draco to then walk down to the black lake.

Once we get there us girls sit by the side soaking up the sun whereas the boys were skimming stones. Harry then came up to me and sat down.

"So how long has it been you and Draco?" He asks me. I was impressed by the use of his first name.

"Since last night. But I've loved him for a long time now. I think I started to get a crush on him in first year. But back then I was just a muggle born and thought nothing could come about it. I know he liked me back then too. But his father got in the way of his feelings. Then we spent the last summer together because he now lives at our house. And it has probably been the best summer yet. I had so much fun with him Harry. And I feel safe with him. And I think I'm in love with him" I say. Harry just smiles at me.

"I'm glad your happy Mi. I can see that he makes you happy and I like the new and improved Draco a lot better than the old one." I hug Harry then push myself up.

"Right I'm going to own you all at stone skimming" I yell and then make my way to the water.

**AN: okay please comment below. I missed reading your reviews because I got none :( **

**gonna try and upload again today at some point but am busy tonight. Going to go see the fault in our stars woo! **

**Feel free to private message me if you want to chat :) we can play a guessing game on what I'm like! I live in England. So that will be your first clue. **

**love you guys. Keep reading :) x **


	8. Chapter 8

After about 3 hours or so of fun down at the lake and me owning all the guys at skimming stones. We decided to call it a day and head back up to the castle. We had all claimed the comfy chairs by the fire. I was sat snuggled up on Draco's lap, Blaise was sat next to us with Harry next to him. Pansy Daphne and Theo were on the sofa opposite us.

"Oh guys, dinners nearly ready. We should head down" I say to the group. I then slide off Draco and land on my knees on the floor. We all laugh but then Ginny walks in.

"Oh look, the traitor is in it's rightful place. On the floor. Begging for forgiveness" she sneared at me.

Anger pulsed through me but I decided to be the better person and not comment anything. "Come on guys. Let's just go" I say after taking Draco's hand to hell me up. We then walk down to the great hall.

I ate my meal in silence and just listen to everyone else talking. Anger still boiling inside of me. Once we've all finished I decided to excuse myself and head to my room, claiming I was tired.

I headed straight to my desk and took out a pencil and some parchment. I always felt that drawing relaxed me, but when I was Hermione granger I felt that I was already a good for nothing know it all and didn't want people to think any more hurtful things about me because I could draw too, that's why I decided to make it out that I couldn't draw to save my life. And left all my drawings to be my own little secret.

So I decided the best way to calm down my anger was to draw.

I stared drawing little sketches of owls and people playing quidditch. I then got into drawing my old favourite cartoon characters from when I was a kid living in the muggle world.

I finally settled on drawing a big owl. One that looked like my owl Oscar. I was almost finished when Draco knocked and came in.

"Hey Mi, are you ok?" He asked me tentatively. I smile and look up to my gorgeous boyfriend who is now standing above me.

"Yeah I'm good. Drawing really helps calm me so I decided to would do that." I say, showing him my little sketches.

"They're really good sweetie. I never knew you could draw" he looks to me with amazement. I blush

"I didn't want anyone to know before. I was already bullied for my brains, didn't want to be bullied for my art as well"

He smiled at me and kissed me on my lips. "Well I think they are brilliant" I smile and get up. I put my things away then turn to Draco.

"I'm heading to bed, so either get out or you can snuggle in my bed with me for a little while. Then you have to get out." I say to him sternly. He chuckles.

"I will leave now as I am rather tired myself and can't garuntee that I will be able to stay awake long enough to go back to my room after snuggles. And considering we have only been together for a day, your brother would not be apreacistive if he finds us in the same bed as each other in the morning, would he?" He gives me one last hug and a kiss before he heads out the door.

I sigh. I have such an amaizing boyfriend. I change into my pajamas and then crawl into my comfy bed. Not long after I'm settled I feel my eyes drooping and I'm slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Sunday went by really quickly and it was soon Monday morning. We were all sitting at the slytherins table when the heads of houses came round to give us our timetables.

"Ah Miss Zabini and Mr potter. McGonagall has given me your time tables so that I can hand them to you considering you have taken residence on the slytherins table." Professor Slughorn waddled up to us with his jolly voice.

I looked to my time table and saw that I had Charms, Ancient Runes and Double Potions today with a free period in the afternoon before dinner. I looked to Harry's and saw he had the same except for Ancient Runes he has Divination. But Draco has the same classes as me today so that's a bonus too.

I decided that today was going to be one busy day.

**AN: hey, I know this one is short but it's sort of just a filler. I have plans for what is going to happen after the first day of classes are finished. Might be updated today or tomorrow. **

**I have decided that I will not be posting on weekends, and if I do it's because I am really bored. On the 25th 26th 27th and 30th of this month I will not be posting due to family being over from Germany. And my hands will be busy helping out instead of writing. **

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited. Also a thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Really appreciate it. **

**Love you guys. Keep ready :) x **


	9. Chapter 9

As I expected, today was one busy day. Each lesson I had gave me a load of homework! When I got to my free period I was shattered but decided to start my homework now so I headed off to the library, Daphne and Draco followed me.

I had managed to complete my Charmes and Ancient Runes essays before dinner and decided that I would come back after dinner to finish my Potions and Transfiguration essays.

Dinner was delicious as per usual. Harry now sits with us all the time, not even glancing back at the Gryffindor table. It's nice to know I still have one friend left from the originals. But I am happy with my new friends now.

"Hey Mi, do you want to play exploding snap with us after dinner?" Blaise looked to me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Blaise, I want to go to the library and finish my homework" I say to him.

"You've been back for a day and your doing the homework that isn't in for 2 weeks, what's wrong with you?" Blaise says to me. I chuckle.

"We will only be getting more tomorrow so I don't want to let it pile up. Besides the quicker I get it done. The quicker I can come and play exploding snap. Deal?" I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Deal." My idiotic brother grimes at me.

I finish my dinner then head to the library. I sit in my usual seat at the back of the library then get to work. By about half 8 I had finished both essays and started to head back to the common room. And hung out with all my friends.

The next few weeks went by without any commotion. I would do my homework as and when I got it. Then hang out with my friends afterwards. Draco and I decided to patrol seperpatly for 1 patrol then together on our second. I patrolled by myself on Tuesdays and with Draco on Fridays.

Today was Tuesday so I would be patrolling by myself. It was now 8:30 so I decided to get up from sitting on Draco's lap to freshen up before patrols.

The first hour of patrol went by with no noise or movement coming from anywhere. But as I got around to the 5th floor I heard scuffling coming from a broom closet. I looked inside and notice that there was noting in there. I then felt something struck my head and I whipped around to find out who had done it.

Stood in front of me was none other than Ronald Weasley.

"What are you doing here Ron. You know it's after curfew and tonight is not your patrol night." I say to him. Keeping my voice steady.

"You think your so clever and important, don't you, traitor."Ron spat. " walking around, taking my best friend from me with you nose in the air like you own the place. Well it's time you were put in your rightful place." Ron slapped me round the face then sent curse after curse at me, I blocked them but then Ron disarmed me. He shot a curse at me and I could see little tiny cut appearing on my body. The pain was almost unbearable but I didn't scream. He then used Crucio on me. Will all of my strength to not give Ron what he wanted. I bit back my screams. The small cuts that were formed before are now opening even bigger and deeper. With more blood rushing out of them. I stared to feel dizzy. Ron could see me weakening and shot a curse at me which made me go flying backwards. I couldn't get up. I couldn't fight back even I tried. I felt blood run down my neck.

Ron then walked up to me and started kicking me in the ribs. He then spat in my face.

"You filthy bitch. You deserve more than what you got. But I may as well put you do good use for now. " He then put I silencing charm on me. I was confused at what he was going to do. But I then realised what after he unclasped my trousers. My eyes widened in shocked and I felt a sering pain go through my lower area. I wanted to scream. I wanted the sick basted off of me. The basted raped me. And took my verginity away. Before the one man I loved could. I was silently crying. The pain then stopped and Ron got up. With one last kick in the ribs. He left.

I could feel myself going into unconsciousness.

_Blaise. Blaise help. Ron. He attracted me. I'm on the 5th floor. Please hurry_. I tried getting Blaise's attention via my mind. But I didn't find out if it had worked. I fell into unconsciousness due to lack of blood.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing. With Draco sleeping beside me. I got up, wincing at the pain. But slowly shook Draco awkake.

Draco woke up with a jolt. "Hermione! You're awake. What happened? What did that bastard do to you?" Draco demanded. I was embarrassed to tell him. But I needed to. He needed to know.

"Ron attracted me while I was on patrol. He shot cruses at me, I tried to defend them until he disarmed me. He then fired more curses at me until I hit the wall and fell. He then kicked me in the ribs and then..." I faulted. Cringing at the memory. Tears were coming to my eyes.

"And then what Mi?" Draco asked me softly.

"And then he raped me." I choke out.

**AN: alrightly then. Well that was a bit of a shock. I read in someone else's story that Ron rapped a girl. And I'm not really a Ron lover so I felt this was fitting. It just starts off the war between Hermione's new friends and Ron and Ginny. It may however not be something that you would like to read? But I'm gonna lay this straight. I'm not writing this to make other people happy. I am writing it because I enjoy writing the plot and I enjoy the story. Plus my boyfriend is begging me to write more and he seems to enjoy it so I am writing it for him too. I don't mind the hate. But all I can say is. If you don't like it. Don't read it. **

**Hoped you did like it though. Please review. **

**Love you guys. Keep reading :) **


End file.
